


fronting

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, fluffy fluffy fluff fluff, short series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of short stories based on the different members of the hip hop unit's rap :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. by the hangang river

**Author's Note:**

> hansols last night before officially beginning training spent with the one loves the most. even if the latter doesnt feel the same way.

its a casual friday night. hansol and seungkwan lay on the ground of hansols room. it wasnt strange for hansol and seungkwan to have sleepovers. the two only had each other when they transferred to their high school. no one wanted to befriend the white boy and the loud islander. 

the two talked as they watched the fan spin on the ceiling. "people in the music industry are so cool, right?" seungkwan spoke, breaking the silence.

"nah, its not much." hansol rolled his eyes. seungkwan knows about hansol being scouted. he has a pretty face and pretty voice, of course companies would want him.

"geez hansol, why do you keep fronting? youre pretty darn cool. thats for sure." seungkwan rolled over onto his tummy to look into hansols deep brown eyes. the silence continued. 

"you wanna go anywhere before you leave to spend the rest of your life in the company?" seungkwan tries his luck at getting hansol to talk. its hansols last night anyway. 

"lets go to the hangang river." hansol quickly replied. hansol loves the hangang river. the cool air and the sound of the water flowing calmed the younger.  
hansol got up first, pulling seungkwan up after.

hansol entered his moms room informing his mom of his whereabouts. seungkwan sat in the living room and watched as the second hand ticked.

"my mom said its fine. lets go seungkwan." hansol held seungkwans hand instinctively. seungkwan got up and the pair left quietly.

the street was eerily quiet. its 3am and everyones asleep. the empty walkways wouldnt judge him and seungkwan like how people on the street would.

hansols house was in walking distance to the river. the two walked in silence. creating and reliving more memories would only make it more painful when he leaves the next day. 

hansol was passive and seungkwan was active. hansol was from the city and seungkwan from an island. the two were polar opposites. yet, they had so much in common. hansol was the quiet type so he never really talked. since hansol rarely talked, seungkwan did most of the talking. today was different. no words were being said.

hansol sat on the damp grass with seungkwan beside him. just the two of them and the stars. the stars shone brightly. back in new york it was hard to see the stars due to the light pollution. when he first settled in korea and saw the stars by the riverside hansol grew attatched to it. attatched to seungkwan. 

the sun was beginning to rise. the stars took cover. only short conversations were shared between him and seungkwan. nothing of importance. seungkwans eyes were beginning to feel heavy. the brunettes head dropped to hansols shoulder. seungkwan looked up to face hansol. 

"hey hansol, i love you. you know that right. i love you as a friend and im glad to have met you." seungkwan confessed. hansol tries to stay cool but seungkwan seems to melt his front. 

"of course you do. and i do too." at the end of the day, seungkwan will always be the one to make him laugh. and the one that stole his heart. even if seungkwan didnt know about it.


	2. under the red light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeon wonwoo is the really quiet yet musically talented guy in school. also the boyfriend of basketball ace kim mingyu. their relationship is just continuously moving back and forth.

wonwoo doesnt realise how fast his heart was beating until the room fell silent. trying to get mingyus attention was hard. what else, mingyu was the star of the basketball team and wonwoo was the mysterious guy in music. mingyu was always busy with basketball and his fans that wonwoo couldnt bring himself to talk to mingyu anywhere near school.

its been two years since they started dating yet they havent gone further than holding hands. even if they did, it was in secret. it was a push and pull relationship. sometimes wonwoo felt that he had to push mingyu away just to get his attention. but somtimes it felt like mingyu was just pushing him away. 

 

wonwoo bowed to the audience his eyes scanning through the crowd for mingyu. wonwoo performed well but his mind was a mess. mingyu promised to be there to support him yet he never came. wonwoo checks his phone after the recital.

[ mingu<3 ]  
last minute bball practice sorry i cant be there babe i wish you the best

wonwoo reads the message, his heart broke a little more. he had no energy to cheer for himself as the speakers called performers to return to their waiting rooms for the second half.

 

wonwoo walked out the exhibition hall. a tall man stood by the doors, a basketball under his arm.  
"ah! wonu hyung! you just ended right? youre tired right? lets go eat tteokbokki and bingsu!" 

wonwoo felt his lips raise. its been a while since he last smiled and it felt good to be by mingyus side. 

 

mingyu talked with his mouth full about his day. wonwoo couldnt count with two hands how many days its been since they last had a date.

"so how was your week wonnie hyung? you havent been talking much." mingyu frowns looking wonwoo in the eyes, putting his spoon down for wonwoo to eat more of the bingsu.

"not much. busy with piano practice and classes. thats all i guess." wonwoo takes a mouthful of the cold dessert. wonwoo checks the time on his watch. it was close to 9 and it was still a school night. the two talked until there was nothing left in the bowl.

 

wonwoo walks a step behind mingyu. mingyu being taller than him made wonwoo slightly uncomfortable, at least mingyu could protect him that way. the walkway was lightly coated in snow. the streets were empty. wonwoo and mingyu walk with interlaced fingers. the couple follow the sidewalk to the main road. under the red light, something came into his mind.

 

"what would you do if i kissed you right now?" wonwoos mouth slipped. he wasnt processing whatever he just said.  
"too late." mingyu bends down pressing his lips onto wonwoos. like a firework that blasts through the sky, a warmth blooms in his heart. wonwoo walks closer to mingyu back to their neighbourhood. their hands never leaving the other. their bodies closer than ever.

 

wonwoo doesnt realise how much he has been smiling since the kiss until his roommate calls him crazy for smiling so much. who wouldnt smile like a fool after having your first kiss with the one you love.


	3. truth or dare and breakfast shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all so

playing truth or dare at 7 a.m is an unlikely time to be playing. what fun is there to do in broad daylight. either way, the couple found some dares they could do.

"wonu oppa, truth or dare?" mingyu looked straight into wonwoos dark eyes, waiting for an answer.

"dare." wonwoo grinned at what he could expect from mingyu. mingyu took this opportunity to make wonwoo do the most cringiest thing in life.

"i dare you to call me oppa throughout the whole day!" wonwoo's smile fell as mingyu smiled with glory.

"f-fine." wonwoo wanted to bury himself but he couldnt let mingyu down. if he didnt do the dare then the forfeit would be worse. wonwoo couldnt imagine how something could be worse than calling someone younger than you oppa. seeing mingyu smile like tasting the sweetness of honey made wonwoo less reluctant to do it.

"hehehe i loooooovveeee you wonnie!! come, i'll make breakfast!" mingyu stood up, pulling wonwoo up after him.

 

wonwoo sat at the breakfast bar watching mingyu fry some eggrolls. he meant to write a few new verses but he couldnt help but steal a few glances at the glorious mingyu booty.

the rice cooker rang and the house smelled of fragrant freshly cooked rice also known as the best smell in the world. mingyu scurried to scoop the rice into small bowls.

"is this enough?" mingyu called, showing the rice in the bowl.

"yep." wonwoo quickly replied before quickly scribbling out some lines.

"aish wonwoo you have to 'yes oppa!~' full of aegyo!" mingyu pouted and wonwoos heart skipped a beat.

even after ten, twenty, a hundred or even a million times, every time wonwoos eyes landed onto mingyus its was always like seeing it for the first time.

"yes oppa!~" even if his heart rips everytime he does aegyo, he can never say no to mingyu.

 

"breakfast is ready!" mingyu called while placing the different dishes on the table.

egg rolls, kimchi, rice, stir fried veggies, seaweed, one by one were placed down. mingyu took a seat facing wonwoo. as the two ate, mingyu kept talking with his mouth full. occasionally making eye contact equals to a racing heart and a curled up inside, making it hard for wonwoo to digest. seeing mingyu so happy made wonwoo thank god more and more.

"mingu oppa... let me do the dishes?" wonwoo wanted to shrivel up like a little raisin at the aegyo but he had no choice.  
mingyu bounced like a small child at the aegyo. because of his height wonwoo tended to forget hes a year younger.

"ahhh what should i do??" mingyu patted his cheeks as wonwoo left to wash up. mingyu heard laughter from behind him. after wonwoo was done, mingyu walked wonwoo home.

reaching back to his empty house, mingyu looked into the mirror. it was a long, eventful day. he really is lucky to have wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part coming soon school started so my writing schedules a mess


	4. cafe dates and nagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan waits for the ever so late seungcheol anxiously only to be nagged at when he actually arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day!! and with this one shot this short series is complete! i hope you enjoyed please look out for my other longer series!! :DDD

its valentines day and seungcheol is running late. his shift ended late and has a million texts and calls from jeonghan. seungcheol runs to the meeting place. just a quiet cafe outside of town near both of their work places. also where they first met.

jeonghan sits by near the back of the cafe. his back facing the window. the brunette glanced at the little vintage clock on the wall. he's 15 minutes late. jeonghan could only wait for seungcheol to come safely. 

jeonghan was from work and kinda forgot that its technically still winter and not spring since he works in a bookstore and spends most of his time arranging books in the warm storage room. the white button up long sleeved shirt which wasnt really buttoned fully since it was kinda suffocating covered by an electric blue sweater and white ripped jeans werent exactly the best clothing when its -6°C. jeonghan got up from his seat to look for seungcheol when warm arms wrapped around his waist.

"sorry honey im late," seungcheol wrapped jeonghan with his spare coat, holding the long haired male tightly.

"its okay dearie," jeonghan wraps his warmer hands around seungcheols cold ones.

 

the two sit down facing each other. two caramel macchiatos and a slice of red velvet cake separating the couple. seungcheol stares at jeonghans shirt.

"hanie ah, you need to button all the way. you cant let your collarbones just be exposed like that! either way its the cold season all the more you should button it all the way up so you wouldnt get cold easily!" seungcheol had a tendency to nag and jeonghan was just another victim to his nagging. jeonghan quickly buttons it up before the raven haired complain even more.

jeonghans dressing was pretty neat. there wasnt anything too revealing but seungcheol just wanted to best for him so he went with the flow. well the flow didnt just stop at the shirt he was wearing, now its his pants.

his jeans were the usual ripped jeans except the knee area was completely ripped and visible.

"you know wearing white during winter isnt good. white cant trap heat as good as black and when the snow melts itll become translucent and i dont want to worry about you coming home with cold wet pants alright. also the kneed must must must be covered. you know people can tell what kind of person you are by your knees..." the nagging continued and jeonghan kinda tuned out after awhile.

"mmm yeah alright i'll not do it next time babe okay..." jeonghan pecked a kiss onto seungcheols forehead making the elder go quiet completely.

it was a sunday night and the two had classes the next day. seungcheols nagging could also continue til the next day.

 

"remember to wait for me after class and we'll walk home together alright!"

" remember to text me 'goodnight!' once youre going to bed and 'good morning!'when you wake up okay!

"if youre ending late remember to text me!"

 

it was always the little things that seungcheol cared about. it wasnt the expensive gifts or branded goods but the little reminders to make sure that they'll always be on the same page.

seungcheol was always the type to plan but could never execute it. because once he starts, he gets too flustered to continue.

this was what made jeonghan love him the most. he was strong on the outside, the real sang namja, but just one small peck on the cheek could make him melt into a puddle of marshmallow fluff. a lyric from a song was how jeonghan described his dearest.

"i try to be cool but youre so hot that i melted"

seungcheol was always trying to look cool but at the end of the day hes the one that ends up melting. his cool front couldnt beat jeonghans love.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt mean for it to be sad(??)  
> im doing meanie next huehuehue


End file.
